planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Gods
In the Planetoid Galaxy, other than Narzelm and Damviren, there are many different and Minor Gods. Most are peaceful and got to the point they are at now by being the kindest beings of the galaxy, while others... got to where they were by scaring Narzelm himself... 'History' Narzelm, the almighty Creator of the Planetoid Galaxy, had just created his greatest creations, and he was filled with pride. He had just created many cubed races and life all across the galaxy, and was now usually staying afar, watching his creations and what they do... But as he did, he noticed that some order had to be established in some areas of work, and he knew he needed guardians for his universe, as well. So, he came up with the idea, of the Gods. 'The Life Force, and the Great Siblings' He first thought of the idea after a war had broken out with the Hominids over a large amount of newly placed Keldanyum at the start of 1E. For his favorite Hominid had been injurred badly, and was dying. In his last dying breaths, he uttered the words: "If this be your will, Narzelm, for me to fade into nothingness... then so be it..." And as soon as Narzelm had time to think, he had created the Life Force. The Life Force, wasn't an actual God, for it wasn't alive, but it had an amazing purpose, of course. The Life Force was a universal force that encompassed all of his universe. This force held the energy, or soul, of ALL things that died within his universe. For once a being had died, whether cell, plant, animal, Hominid, Alien, or even a Minor God itself, its consciousness would be transferred to this force. Within this force, you couldn't be destroyed or killed again, even by Narzelm or Damviren. For the force was too strong. And within this force, the beings inside could be at peace. Plus, this still wasn't the end for most beings, for their energy would sometimes slip through the cracks of the Life Force and be reincarnated once again. The perfect system of life. After creating the Life Force, Narzelm realized the potential of this force, and things like it. So, knowing that the races were beginning to build up on political power, with new towns and cities and even countries being created daily, he had the idea of creating three special entities. Entities with almost as much power as he has, but with certain subjects of his universe. Guardians, or Gods that would protect his creations as they naturally move through life. And most important, living entities, whom could follow his will... He created the first three real Minor Gods, or Gods as the races would learn to call them. He created Apollo, Ares, and Athena, all considered siblings to one another since they were created in the same way and instance. These Gods were to be in charge of the political change in races, and make sure that the races weren't completely at peace, completely at expansion, or completely at war all the time. For if they were, then there would be complete unbalance and, as Narzelm thought, his creations would be in chaos. And for a while, his plan worked... and it worked well. For what happened was this: when a power was small, and needed to expand, Athena (Goddess of expansion) was called in to make a great sense of expansion and exploration in the peoples, and would expand the power. When a another power was in the way of them expanding, or if they were expanding too much and were threatening other powers, Ares (God of war and defense) would step in and start war to fix the problem. Then, when the problem was basically fixed and there was no need for war, Apollo (God of peace and culture) would take charge and end the war, bringing peace to the powers in conflict. And then, when they have been at peace for a while, needing to expand, Athena was called in once again, and so on and so forth.This pattern continued for the rest of 1E, and balanced the races and their powers. Narzelm was very, very pleased with this, and congradulated his Godly siblings by teaching them all he knew. He taught them how to create, how to destroy, what he knew about the races, and the the other Creators. He taught them everything, everything... And as Narzelm taught them, he started to have develop a great attatchment to them. In fact, he started to feel that... maybe, just maybe... they were his... real children. And for quite some time, he, his universe, and his Gods, were happy and in order... But... this couldn't last forever, of course... After a long while, Apollo, Ares, and Athena began to argue, over petty things, really. They began to argue over when a race should change, and each one wanted them to stay in the stage each one was in charge of. Of which, Narzelm had taught was selfish, evil, and would cause chaos, but they didn't listen to this. They began to fight, and even destroyed a few systems sometimes. Of course, Narzelm would come in and stop this, but everytime it happened, it would get more violent. And it soon reached a tipping point when Ares had turned the Vikings completely war-like, of which enraged Apollo and Athena, making them fight in a large open battled fight. And right before they could all make a deathly blow to one another, Narzelm stepped in and blocked them, taking all three hits and harming him greatly. But as soon as they had realized what they had done, they stopped, and watched in terror as they figured out that Narzelm had lost some of his omnipotence because of this. Immediately, calming himself down, Narzelm calmy and directly told them to go: "Don't feel that I don't love you any less, but I am amazingly disapointed at each and every one of you... and I am now forever changed because of your mistake... So, I ask you, no, order you... to leave, at once... leave my abode, and do not come back until you have fully realized what you have done..." And like that, they left. In the end, Narzelm healed, but still lost at least some of his omnipotence, and the races were forever changed, having to either be peaceful, war-like, or expansionists. Of course, they usually didn't go to the extremes, but they didn't change regularly like they used to... and after this incident, Narzelm was endelved in a great depression, knowing that he let go of his... children... 'Randomness, and Uncertainty' Nearing the end of 1E, Narzelm had tried to forget about his what he called failure with his Godly creations by being very random. He created many random things and collected many treasurable items and beings, of which made him more random. And after a short while, he was suddenly overcome with an amazing random urge, that he had to surpress, but he couldn't. So, as a desparate act, he separated his randomness into another entity, of which we now call... Onixoid. Now, at first, Narzelm was very surprised at Onixoid. He couldn't explain or comprehend what had happened. But, of course, he just introduced himself as his creator, and Onixoid thanked him greatly. And seeing how he was the most random being in the universe, Narzelm gave him the task of being the God of random events. Of which included almost any random thing that happens in game of Planetoid 3. He is also known to be a big supporter of Intergalactic Acne Wash, the R.O.O.R.S., and the Strange. And although Onixoid and Narzelm get along very, very well, and Narzelm still considers him his child, as well, they never had a relationship as close as Apollo, Ares, and Athena did with him. And after a while, Onixoid and Narzelm split, leaving Narzelm in his abode and Onixoid out to create random stuff. This, although it helped, still left Narzelm depressed. However, after he had visited his races once again, he noticed that there was a new set of elements that were beginning to take rout in his races. So, hoping that he was going to recreate his last creations, he created three new Gods; Geno Hei', Nitia' Bel, and Cortian. These three new Gods were in charge of the growing of technology, nature, and the dimensions. For technology was growing fast, nature was making a great comeback in 2E among the races, and sometimes interdimensional / multiversal events would begin to occur. At first, these Gods were greatful of Narzelm, and clinged to him closely. Narzelm then, like before, began to teach them about all sorts of things, and for a short amount of time, he was happy. But... unknowingly to Narzelm, these Gods began to stray away from him, and visit the outer edges of the galaxy at times. And during these visits, the three Gods would ultimately meet up with Damviren, and would unfortiunately start to cling to him more then Narzelm. Damviren then began to teach them more about evil, and turned these Gods against Narzelm. Of course, they didn't attack Narzelm, and usually followed his rules, but... they didn't talk to him much after a while... and left a strange sense of uncertainty in Narzelm... until the end of 2E. 'The 'Thughn' Wars' After all that, however, the Godly siblings from before didn't just disappear... After being banished to the outer edges of the galaxy by Narzelm, the siblings were sorrowful, angry, still jealous... and very powerful. At first, they just wanted to seek retribution, and return to Narzelm in peace. However, when they reached a new spiral untouched by Narzelm's hands for nearly an entire era, of which was full of much resource rich worlds and a large area of space, their old feuding ideals got in the way once again. For they began to create many different races in this region of space, including the Colo, Chogun, and Balint', and taught them that their siblings were evil and must be destroyed. And so, when these races began to go out into space, the hate for each other and each others' Gods ultimately lead to one of the bloodiest wars in the entire Planetoid Galaxy history... The Thughn Wars. The first races to reach space were the Chogun (Ares), and the Balint' (Apollo), leaving Athena's races in the dirt. The Chogun and Balint' immediately began expanding their territories among the stars, and advanced extremely fast. It wasn't long, however, before the two races finally met up and officially began the war, and when it happned... it was bloody... For the first battle didn't stop until two entire solar systems were descelent. This, was also known as a small battle to them... The violence didn't stop there, however. For after going into a bloody stalemate with the Balint', the Chogun realized they needed more support. So, they searched through the vast territories of Vc108 for Athena's weak, much less advanced races, and they found them. Once finding such races like the Colo, the Chogun would harshly enslave them, grind them up for energy (or at least the Colo), and made them bloodthirsty warriors in the their armies. Shortly after, the death toll for the Balint' was enormous, and the Chogun seemed like they would win for sure, destroying entire planets with their great nukes, bombarding stations with amazingly powerful lazers from warrocks, and killing billions of Balint'... Fortunately, out of a great amount of luck, Athena realized that they were doing such wrong, and retaught her races that were now enslaved the rights and wrongs. She also finally confronted both her brothers in tears to show them themselves, and to see what they had become; destroyers and monster. The three Godly siblings, in a great, famous moment of family just, made up happily, talked for a long while, and then turned back to their races to try to teach them right. However, the Chogun and Balint' wouldn't listen. For they were too caught up in fighting to realize that their peace and honor was lost. So, first, Athena made many of her races rebelled against the Chogun and attack the Balint', and although this finally set her races free and did considerable damage, the two warring races were still at it. The Gods realized that they had to do the most drastic to save, not only themselves, but the entire galaxy, as well. So... out of a desparate act of fear, sorrow, and retribution, the three Gods pulled together their energies, and made 'Thughn' spew out a huge amount of Planetoid-greenish energy that sweeped across Vc108. It destroyed everything, from stars, to planets, to... the Chogun and the Balint' themselves... After the dust cleared, the three Gods saw that their races were gone; only Athena's lucky races survived. They mourned, forgave each other, and then began to seek redemption from their sins of the past. So, they came up with a plan; a plan to create two races, named the Gargreys and Fightgues, and teach them to be extremely cultural, and extremely honorable beings. And ultimately, these races could bring balance to the galaxy one day. So, Apollo and Ares took this task, and by the end of 2E, they came to Narzelm, showed him their plans, and Narzelm, very happily welcomed them back. But... although Narzelm was no longer depressed, and the relationship between Narzelm and the three siblings was fixed completely, the sins of their past still left a hole in Narzelm... a hole that could only ever be half filled... and he knew this to be true... 'The Light, the Dark, and All In Between' The hole. It's something that Narzelm liked to refer to. For it was really just him refering to how he wasn't fully omnipotent anymore. Of course, he could still create, he could still destroy, he could still understand, and he could still clariavoently check up on everything in the galaxy. However, there was still a hole nonetheless, and he knew that if he were to have a blow like this again, he would most likely die. Of course, he didn't really fear death, but what he did fear, was the death of his creations. So, he devised a plan for two new Gods, based off of the two new elements of his universe. And he called these new Gods, Juukregia and Mazteria... Juukregia and Mazteria were the Gods of Light and Darkness (Juukregia Goddess of Light, Mazteria God of Darkness). These two elements referred to the two types of beings that kept appearing throughout his universe - good people, and bad people. Narzelm intended there to be a balance, and for both of these Gods to be good. However, his hope would never turn out so... For as soon as she was created, Juukregia had a great, close relationship with Narzelm. They were extremely close, and Narzelm taught her everything he knew, like Apollo, Ares, and Athena before her. He also took around the galaxy to show her, in full, how to do the things he taught her, a feat never achieved with the Godly siblings. He also taught her how to be almost as powerful as Narzelm is, gave her the tasks of cleaning up galactic messes, and on many, many, a many occasions, called her daughter. Their relationship was the stuff of legends, and was even closer than the Godly siblings. But... when he gave Juukregia attention, Mazteria was given neglect... Mazteria found himself... actually, liking the dark and evil things some of the creatures of the Planetoid Galaxy did, and would most often watch as big, bad things happen, and everytime he did, he watched in awe, excitement, and joy... He too, wanted to feel the same feelings as these beings did when they did evil; the rush they get. So, unfortunately, he began to be very, very rebellious. He started to mess with new creations that Narzelm created, teaching races how to be more dark and evil, and creating many messes for Juukregia and Narzelm to clean up. He also began to speak to Damviren and the Gods on Damviren's side. He soon sided with them. And after a while, Mazteria got bored... and took things too far... He took control over two of his favorite races, the Duskus and Fogboys, and made almost evry citizen dark and hateful. Then, he made them go out into space, and attack the neighboring races. Most of the races could barley stand up for themselves. Mazteria thought it was the funniest thing ever, but, Narzelm became enraged. He and Juukregia confronted him directly, after the Gargreys and Fightgues had taken care of the races, of course. Narzelm then went on to try and strip him of his destructive powers, but, Mazteria was too fast, and disappeared right away. Narzelm was in shock at the power Mazteria had gained... and it was all because of himself. Mazteria would be seen again countless times by Narzelm, Juukregia, Apollo, and all the other Gods, but usually is either causing mischief around the galaxy at random times, escaping just in the nick of time, or he is with Damviren, being taught the ways of more darkness... and evil... and hate... Actually, a chilling fact is... that Damviren thought of Mazteria as... his very son... '3E and Beyond' After Mazteria, Narzelm stopped creating Gods, and for the most part didn't enlighten that many people after this, either. For he didn't want another incident like that happening again. However, during 2E and 3E, he did enlighten quite a few beings to become Minor Gods. There is a list of them at the very end of this topic. 'The Main Gods' There are many Minor Gods that are known today. Some are elemental based Gods, of which control specific elements. Other are policy or subject based Gods, like peace, war, and expansion. While others, are the galactic gate keepers of the galaxy. And although there are MANY others then just these following ten, they are not as important, and are not the main Minor Gods. 'Apollo' Apollo is a very peaceful, friendly, and kind God. He is the brother of Ares and Athena, the creator of the Gargreys, and the God of peace and culture. He believes that races created by a God must be properly cared for for them to develope efficiently. He was first created with his brother and sister as the first three real Minor Gods in 1E. They were to be in control of the policies of the young races. He also later took part in the 'Thughn' Wars of 2E, of which he and his fellow siblings later regreted. And in 3E, he is worshiped by many, and is greatly known because of the Gargreys and Fightgues References: Xplorers 'Ares' Ares is a very strict, somewhat harsh, and somewhat nice God. He is the brother of Apollo and Athena, the creator of the Fightgues, and the God of war and honor. He believes that races created by Gods must be introduced to the harshness of the universe first hand, because if they are protected, they will be spoiled and won't know how to survive on their own. He was first created with his brother and sister as the first three real Minor Gods in 1E. They were to be in control of the policies of the young races. He also took part in the 'Thughn' Wars, of which he and his fellow siblings later regretd. And in 3E, he is worshiped by many, and is greatly known because of the Gargreys and Fightgues. References: Xplorers 'Athena' Athena is an extremely amazing Minor God. She is the Goddess of expansion and wisdom, the sister of Apollo and Ares, and loves expanding the young races' empires and nations. She created the Colo and Mudd, and, since she is a very kind Goddess and helps ALL races she can expand, she is worshipped by many. She was first created with his brother and sister as the first three real Minor Gods in 1E. They were to be in control of the policies of the young races. She also took part in the 'Thughn' Wars of 2E, of which she and her fellow siblings later regreted. And in 3E, she is worshiped by many, and is greatly known because of the Gargreys and Fightgues. References: Xplorers 'The Life Force' The Life Force isn't a REAL Minor God. For it is inanimate, and only acts as a place, really. It is the God of the Afterlife, and houses every being that has ever died anywhere in the Planetoid Galaxy. It is also the source of all religious / faith power, or pyschic powers. So, when a being dies, their spirit becomes a part of the Life Force, and then you as a soul can communicate with other souls within the Life Force, train your soul to be powerful, and have your consciousness be at eternal peace and rest. For your soul is no longer plagued by the thoughts you once had as a race, cell, animal, plant, etc. It doesn't judge you, however, for what you did in your past life, since after a few dozen astral years, your soul sweeps back into the physical universe and reincarnates you. It was first created at the beginning of 1E. Narzelm saw his favorite Hominid dieing, so, he created this afterlife so all beings in his universe can go to a peaceful, happy rest. Also, there are what beings call the High Spirits of the Life Force. References: Xplorers 'Onixoid' Onixoid is the God of random events. He has created many races, and is responsible for many random things that occur to races in P3, such as: a rouge nuke hitting a race's planet out of nowhere, a race finding a giant, cubed robot that attacks their civilization sothey can get away with blasphemy, or even the Giassada coming and destroying an entire planet just because they ordered the wrong thing for Christmas... yeah, don't ask... And unlike other Gods like Apollo and Ares, he doesn't have a strict idea of principles for races to follow, or that he follows. Usually, he changes his ideas and makes random comments and actions at the most unresonable of times. He doesn't follow Narzelm, nor Damviren. For he usually does his own thing. However, he is mostly towards Narzelm, sicne he respects his rules and is very greatful for creating him. References: . . . 'Nitia Bel Nitia Bel' is the Goddess of nature. She is entrusted with the job of retaining order in the Planetoid Galaxy, by controlling the four main elements of the known universe; Water/Nebulae and gases, Fire/Stars and Planetary cores, Matter/Keldanyum, and energy. For if these forces weren't put in check, all hell would brake lose. And unfortunately, she has come to the conclusion to her own beliefs, that all intelligent life has no meaning or purpose in this universe... her dream, is to have it destroyed... ''References: . . . 'Geno' Hei' Geno' Hei is the God of Technology. All those whom advance in science, pray to this God. And although he hasn't really created any races that most know of, he is still a very well known God. For the very legends say that he hides in all machines, and can manipulate them with ease. He believes that the way to have true peace is for there to be only machanized races, indelved with Socialistic societies. References: . . . 'Cortian' Cortian is the God of interdimesnional / multiversal natures, or more comonly known just as "space and time". For if some black hole, wormhole, or white hole, or any other cosmic hole appears out of nowhere; this is probably him. He is known as a very quiet God, and is mostly worshiped only by the Robots, and the Pack. It is also mainly known as a "scientific" God, of which studies the Creators & Destroyers, the multiverse, etc. References: Planetoid Heroes, The Great Adventures of Baius Galtar 'Mazteria' Mazteria is the God of Darkness... the very center of, not just dark places, but dark minds... and dark thoughts. And although it he does not do it often, he loves taking control of a very person's body, and wreaking havoc on those near them. He also loves to darken suns and entire planets to scare off any unsuspecting races and creatures. Narzelm and Juukregia constantly have to fix all the messes he creates, and to stop the two races he created; the Duskus and Fogboys. References: Xplorers 'Juukregia' Juukregia is... more of a galactic cop. She is given the task of cleaning up any medium level galactic messes, such as some of the bad acts Mazteria makes. Or when a race accidently creates a large threat to an important spot to Narzelm. However, Juukregia is also known to have fought the Creoeric when they tried to fight Narzelm, and have helped Narzelm with many of his tasks around the galaxy. And though it is not official yet, many believe Juukregia... to be the very apprentice... or even daughter of Narzelm. References: . . . 'Other Gods' Other then the most important and most known ten major Minor Gods, there ARE other Gods whom weren't given the spotlight in this article. A list of them and their topics are below: *Descef - God of Deception *Ambishyo - God of Ambition *Gal'diputs - God of Sand *Liaf'nox - God of Moss *Acciorar - God of Might and Power *The Destinies - Gods of Destiny, and Fate